Veela Mate
by CurlyD
Summary: Fem!Harry meets a cute liitle blond boy and his handsome father, who unfortunately is married to an evil witch and to top it all off, he is the new teacher at Hogwarts and Snapes best friend a little bit of Ron/Hermione bashing


Veela Mate

* * *

She sighed once more in annoyance at her two irritating best friends. Since the beginning of dinner Hermione and Ron had been at each other's throat. She looked up from her plate and sent a pitiful look at Neville and Ginny who sat on the other side of the table. The two gave her a small smile, but otherwise stayed silent.

''Did you even notice that Snape wasn't at the head table.'' Jade stated slightly ticked off. She didn't think it would work, but Ron turned to her, before looking up to the teacher's and scanning the long table.

''Yeah, where is the greasy git?'' He asked, spraying potatoes in a half circle.

''Ronald, for Merlin's sake! Learn to eat, will you and his name is Professor Snape.''

''Oh, please, all he does is take points off us, just because we are Gryffindors. He is not fair at all.''

''Yes he is, last lesson Jade and I earned fifty points, while the Slytherins only got fourty.'' Hermione snapped back and Jade hit her head on the table.

''You forget the ninety points he took from me!''

''You nearly blew up the dungeon.''

''That was Goyle's fault.''

''No it's not, you added the wrong ingredient.''

''Can you please stop, I'm getting a big headache over here.'' They didn't listen of course, they never did. No, that's probably wrong, they once did, till last year.

Shortly before the end of their fifth year she had told them about her plans of going to the Wizengamot and asking for majority. She had not been denied, on her sixteenth birthday she had been declared a legal adult, due to the fact that she was the last living member of the Potter family and the legal heir. A small smile crept on her face, she didn't have to return to the Dursley's ever.

No more cruelness and coldness, no abuse and hitting, she was free to live the life she wanted. A fact that was rubbing Ron and Hermione the wrong way. She wanted to be a mediwitch, so she resigned from the Quidditch team and concentrated on the studies, Ron felt betrayed and thought she didn't want to be on the same team with him and Hermione thought she had always lied about her true intelligence and had used her out of laziness. Truth was, that she had only protected herself against the beatings from Vernon, Dumbledore was oh so nice to convert her notes every year. It was not acceptable to be better than Diddykins.

She looked up to see the headmaster stand up and clap his hands, Snape was just taking his seat. When had he come in?

''Attention, everyone. Since that tragic accident with our last defence professor last week, we are in need of a new teacher and I can ease your worries now. Thanks to our dear Potions Master we have found someone on this short notice, a good friend of him will join us later tonight with his family.''

Murmurs erupted immediately all around her, this new information was discussed vividly at every table.

''Thank the mercies he found someone, this is our NEWT's year, we already had one week without defence. I hope this friend is good and not like the last two.'' Hermione turned to Ginny, when neither Ron nor Jade made any move to agree.

The door opened and a very thin woman entered the hall, barely visible behind her was a small boy, trying desperately to keep up with her big steps. Jade's heart beat painfully, she saw the look on his chubby face, he wanted to please this woman so badly. Big grey eyes looked around in wonder at all the floating candles, the many students who looked back just as fascinated, he flinched when Ron burped loudly and Hermione began nagging again. Because of this he stumbled and fell to the floor. He could stop his fall by landing on his hands, but he started whimpering softly. The tall woman turned around and huffed angrily.

''Get up from the floor, immediately. We do not lie in the dirt like some animal.'' She snarled and Jade wanted to smack her. The little boy tried to get up, but sobbed harder when he put weight on his hands. The blonde growled and stalked back towards the child, she took his wrist and tugged on it harshly. Seeing the boy break out in tears completely now, was the last strike, she jumped up from her seat and went over to the pair. She didn't notice that the black haired potions master was already on his way, nor did she see the man who had just entered the hall.

''Hey, why don't you try hitting someone who can fight back?'' Cold dark eyes narrowed, but she ignored that and took her wrist and twisted it slightly but painfully. The woman hissed, but released the child, who dropped back down on the floor.

''That is none of your business, you little twit. I will discipline my son the way I see fit.''

Rage began to boil in her veins. How could any woman treat her own child that way?

A movement behind the woman caught her attention for a second and then she realised that Snape was talking to that – that thing. She didn't know why she wanted to hurt this woman, but she felt like she had to defend this small fragile boy. Hearing a desperate sob, she stopped the images in which she unleashed punishment on her, she would deal with her later. She kneeled down and slowly moved her hand closer to the scared child. Doing the little wandless magic she could she healed his scraped hands. He gasped and after a second threw himself into her arms. She closed her arms around him and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent calmed her down immensely, her senses felt heightened somehow, something that didn't make sense to her. She began humming softly in his ear to calm his sobbing and it seemed to work because after a minute he only hiccuped once or twice. She slowly stood up and was trapped when two grey eyes looked down at her. It was exactly the same shade as the once from the toddler in her arms. The eyes were fixed on her, not blinking, not moving, but she felt strangely safe, comfortable and dare she say it, loved?

He growled suddenly and she was startled, she backed away and tightened her hold on the child, one arm underneath his bum to keep him steady and the other hand holding the back of his head. The blonde man walked pass her and stopped in front of the woman, who was held back by Snape.

''How dare you to mistreat my son? Is that how you treat him once my back is turned?'' Although he practically growled at the woman, the shiver that went down her spine was not out of fear. She knew somehow deep down that he would never hurt her. He would protect her and the boy, that had stolen her heart in a fraction of a second.

* * *

Oneshot


End file.
